


Girl Meets Deleted Scenes

by MissGamerGeek



Series: Girl Meets... [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGamerGeek/pseuds/MissGamerGeek
Summary: A series of One Shots that take place between the start of True Self and the Epilogue





	1. Never have I ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set the day following "You're sure?"

“We are _not_ playing that, Farkle,” Maya said adamantly.

“Trust me, it’ll be fun!” Farkle begged.

“I’m not sure about a drinking game,” Riley said. The last time, the _only_ time, she had drank alcohol was after Lucas and her breakup.

“Oh come on, this sounds fun!” Vanessa cheered.

“Way to betray your gender,” Maya shot daggers.

“Oh, come on. You scared of what we will learn about you?” Vanessa teased her.

“Fine!” Maya gave in.

“Peaches?” Riley was still worried.

“You’re going to be ok, Riles. It’s just a few shots. And _if_ you get drunk I will happily hold your hair back while you throw up.”

“Oh, how romantic,” she replied sarcastically.

“Great. I’ll grab the shot glasses,” Farkle ran off to the kitchen.

“You really ok with this?” Lucas asked Riley and Maya.

“It’s whatever, don’t worry about it Huckleberry,” Maya responded, grabbing Riley’s hand and leading her to the couch.

“Ok, who is first?” Farkle asked when he returned while handing out the glasses and a few bottles of alcohol.

“I am,” Maya said. “Never have I ever forced my friends to play a drinking game.”

“Cheap shot!” Farkle said as he downed a shot.

“Karma, Minkus. Karma,” Maya said glaring at him.

They went clockwise around the room, Riley was next. “Never have I… um… I’ve never smoked a cigarette?”

Everyone was shocked to see Lucas down his shot. “What? I tried it after they threw me out of my old school, and then proceeded to throw up all over my backyard. Never again.”

“My turn,” said Zay with a little too much excitement. “I’ve never had sex in a strangers house so loud my friends could hear me from a floor away.”

Riley’s eyes grew wide, and she turned white. Maya looked like she was going to kill Zay.

“He got you. Drink up girls,” Lucas said laughing.

“I hate you both,” Maya said as she downed hers.

Riley forced hers down, trying not to throw up in the process. “Farkle, what the hell is this?”

“Bourbon,” he answered her.

“This is awful!”

“I guess that means its my turn,” Vanessa said. “I’ve never made out with a girl.”

“I hate you too,” Maya added downing her second shot. Lucas, Zay, Farkle, Riley, and Smackle all downed one. “Smackle?” Maya turned to her shocked.

“What? We were very progressive at Einstein Academy.”

“Guess that means its my turn?” Lucas asked. “Never have I ever brought a horse into a city apartment.”

“What the hell guys? What did I do to any of you?” Maya said again as she downed a third.

“I feel like I’m going to be shunned if I don’t think of something Maya can take a shot for now,” said Lauren. Maya stared at her. “Never have I ever ridden a bull.”

Maya laughed, “Finally someone else is the target! Drink up, Huckleberry.”

He looked to his girlfriend, “Oh, you’re taking their side?”

“Us girls have to stick together, Ranger…” she looked at Maya.

“Rick. Ranger Rick. I underestimated you, Lauren. You’re alright.”

Lucas shook his head and took his shot.

“My turn,” went Smackle. “Never have I ever ran away from home.”

“You too Smackle?” Maya yelled, downing another.

“My turn,” Farkle was beaming. “Never have I ever proposed to anyone.”

“Come on!” Maya screamed, taking another shot. “What is this?”

“Maya, I’m really sorry about everyone else, but this time it isn’t about you.” Farkle looked at her.

“What?” Maya asked, her expression full of confusion.

Farkle took his glass and downed it. Everyone looked at him. He changed from his sitting position on the floor up on to one knee while pulling a small box out of his pocket.

“What is happening?” Smackle asked.

“Oh my god,” Maya said.

“Isadora Smackle, love of my life, would you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Yes!” Smackle screamed, tackling him to the ground.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought, Peaches,” Riley whispered to Maya.

“You may to have to help me upstairs, Princess.”

“You feeling a little drunk, baby?”

“You are both very pretty,” Maya said with a smile.

“Oh boy…” Riley replied, brushing a strand of hair away from Maya’s goofily smiling face.


	2. Just Like Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in True Self before Maya finds Riley drunk in her bedroom.
> 
> Riley is heartbroken from her breakup and trying to deal with the pain. What Lucas said got to her, and despite her best efforts, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about it.

_How could he?!_ Riley threw a framed photo of her and Lucas across the room, causing the glass to break on impact with her wall.

He has accused her of wanting to be with Maya. _It's ridiculous. I don't like girls. He is just stupid! Trying to put this on Maya because I wouldn't have sex with him…_

“I need to do something!” Riley yelled to her empty room. “I can't just keep sitting here.”

She made her way downstairs only to find the apartment deserted. _Way to be around when I actually need to talk to you people._

She went to the kitchen to get a drink of water, maybe that would help her calm down. It had always worked when Maya brought her water when she was upset. _No, don't think of Maya right now. As much as you want to see her you need to handle this alone. Prove him wrong._

Riley opened the cabinet to get a water class and noticed her parents liquor supply on the highest shelf, out of reach of Auggie… but not out of reach of Riley. _If there was ever a time to try drinking…_

She grabbed a clear bottle and went back upstairs.

“Vodka? It's clear. That means it’ll go down like water, right?” she asked herself while unscrewing the cap. She took a drink from the bottle and choked it down. “Not like water!” She gagged at the burning sensation in her throat.

Riley stared down the bottle. “I didn't like coffee at first either. Are you like coffee? Do I just need to keep drinking before we are friends?” She took another drink. “What did I ever do to you, bottle?”

_I’m alone. I need Peach- no! Don't think it, Matthews._

“Fuck it,” she downed another few swallows.

“He’s wrong. This is his fault. This has nothing to do with her!” Riley desperately tried to convince herself. “Nothing to do with Maya.” _Beautiful, wonderful Maya._ “No!”

Riley stood up from the bay window and immediately felt dizzy. “Woah.” She blinked a couple times, trying to get a baring on her soundings. “Heeeyyyy, you are my friend!” she said looking down at the glass vodka bottle on the floor next to us. “Good job, friend.”

_See I can make myself feel better without Maya. I’m capable. I don't_ **_need_ ** _her. I don't_ **_love_ ** _her like that. Wait… he never said I did._

“Oh my god.”

 _No. This is the alcohol. Lucas did this. He hurt you. You weren't ready, and he hurt you. Men are the problem. Bad bad men. Just give up men all together. Find a pretty girl like -_ “NO!” Years started pouring down Riley’s face. “What is happening to me?”

She desperately wiped away the tears. “You're ok, Matthews. Everything is fine. Just going to take the train to Rileytown. Think of the sunshine and the rainbows and not how you're going to be alone forever. Think of the bunnies.” She picked up the bottle and took another drink. “Bunnies are good. Know who isn't good, bottle? Lucas. Men! Men aren't good. Maya is good though. She's there for me, but not like how bad Lucas says though. She's my best friend, and she's always there for me. Because I love her and she loves me, bottle. Like you love me! You're a good listener. You're kind of blurry, bottle. Are you ok?”

Riley went to place the bottle back on the floor, and as she did fell backwards into the spot she had stood up from a few minutes ago, “Woah.” She successfully returned it to the floor before throwing her head in her hands and closing her eyes, hoping the room would stop spinning.

_Damn him for making me feel like this! Just make it go away! Make it all go away._

The opening of the bay window and the voice of Maya caught her attention.

“Mayaaaaaaa,” _Of course she would come for me. That's what best_ ** _friends_** _do._


	3. Want to Make a Bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during True Self between Chapters 2 and 3.

Shawn leaded up against the counter at Topanga’s while he waited for Katy to get off work. He watched as his step-daughter, soon to be daughter once the paperwork went through, stared longingly towards her best friend.

“Hey, wifey of mine?”

Katy leaned against the other side of the counter, “Yes, husband of mine?”

“Want to make a bet?” He still had his eyes set on Maya.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I bet that those two end up together,” he pointed to Maya and Riley.

“No,” she said matter of factly and went back to wiping down the counters.

“No? Come on, why not?”

“Because I'd lose! You can't make me bet on something so obvious.”

“You see it too, huh?” He smiled towards the girls.

“She's been looking towards that girl like that as long as I can remember. I even caught her biting her lip a few times.”

“You really think Riley has no idea?”

“That one is too busy looking at that one to see that our one is looking at her,” she made a series of hand gestures between Riley, Lucas, and Maya.

“You could still take the bet though. You have a shot if Riley stays blind,” he tried to persuade her.

“What's your angle here?”

“I'm hoping we could bet something that would be extremely enjoyable to me but you rarely want to do,” he lifted his eyebrow at her.

“You’re bad!” Katy swatted him with the towel.

“Hey! Cut it out,” he said playfully as he tried to duck away from her attack.

“Everything ok over there with you two,” Maya yelled from where the study group was sitting.

“Alright here, kiddo,” Shawn replied. “Just having a bit of fun with your mom.”

Katy smirked at him. “There's no chance I'm taking that bet. I know one day those two will figure things out, and there's a good chance you will get _that_ on your own without needing to gamble.”

“Oh really?” he grinned ear to ear.

“Don't push it, or I'm hitting you with this towel again,” Katy said as she walked off to finish cleaning up.


	4. Awfully Clinical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the Epilogue

****Maya was feeling anxious. She hadn’t felt this nervous to tell Riley something since the day she came out to her, or maybe it was the day she proposed. Either way, it was a long time since she felt this anxious. She couldn't stop thinking what if Riley wouldn't want this like she did. They were still young, there was no need to rush, but Maya wanted to so badly.

“Home, Peaches!”she heard Riley yell from the living room of their apartment.

“In here,” Maya called back from their bedroom, where she was pacing back and forth.

“Are you ok?” Riley asked as she came in to find Maya.

“I'm fine, Riles,” she stopped to go kiss her wife. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too, but my mom really needed me to work a double. Plus we need the money.”

“I can't wait until you find a job with normal hours,” Maya said as she took Riley into her arms.

“Like you work normal hours?” Riley rested her head into Maya’s shoulder as they embraced each other. “You were painting until 4am this morning.”

“I can't control when the creativity strikes.” _Plus that means I'd be able to handle all of the middle of the night issues that will come up._

“Maya are you ok? You aren't acting like this is just about me getting home a few hours late.”

“I've been thinking,” she said as she continued her pacing.

“That's never good,” Riley said as she sat on the bed.

“Riley, I want to have a baby,” Maya finally admitted.

“Aren't we missing a part to make that happen? I don't think the one we can take on and off counts.”

“Riles, I'm serious,” she turned to face her.

“I am too. Unless you've been really good at hiding a huge secret this entire time.”

“There are ways. I've been reading up on it,” Maya told her. “I have been for weeks.”

“You did homework? Wow, you are serious.”

“There are two options we can do. One is going to a donor bank and getting inseminated.”

“That sounds awfully clinical,” Riley commented.

“Every part of this is clinical unfortunately, but I want to start a family with you so much, Riles. I want us to be moms.” Maya sat down next to Riley on the bed.

“What's the other option?”

“The one I want.”

“Which is?”

“They fertilize our eggs and put them in the other,” Maya barely got the words out.

“What does that mean?”

“It means we could really carry each other’s baby… like other couples can. We'd still need a donor though.”

“Ok.”

“What?” Maya’s snapped up to make eye contact.

“Let's have a baby.”

“You're serious?” Maya was surprised in the best way.

“I thought you wanted this?”

“So much. We're going to be mommies, Riles!” She crashed her mouth into Riley’s and pulled her back onto the bed.

“I've been thinking about it lately too, Peaches.”

“Really?” Maya beamed at her.

“I want one too,” Riley smiled.

“But you carried on like this was out of the blue.”

“I like messing with you,” Riley laughed.

“You're going to be sorry,” she said as she began to tickle Riley.

“Maya. Stop. Ma- will you… cut it out!” Riley struggled to get words out between laughing.

They fell back on the bed and Maya curled herself into Riley’s side.

“It’s your own fault for being such a good bad influence all of these years,” Riley joked while catching her breath.

“We’re really going to do this?”

“We are, Peaches. Now we just need a donor.”

“I figured we could find someone that matches our appearances, so it would still look like a mix of us,” Maya responded.

“I like that. What about Josh?”

“‘What about him?” Maya asked confused.

“He could be a donor. That would actually mix our DNA!”

“Isn't that kind of incestuous?”

“Of course it isn’t! I'm not going to have sex with my uncle! Plus that would be mixing with _your_ eggs right?”

“I don't know, Riley. That's just a little too weird. I'd rather we do it anonymously, even if that means no DNA mixing.”

“It was just an idea.”

“I know. I love that you have been thinking about this too.”

“Were you honestly worried that I _wouldn’t_ want a family with you?” Riley asked her.

“I was scared you wouldn't be ready yet. I knew it was going to happen eventually.”

“I’m happy with eventually being now,” Riley said.

“So which one -“ Maya started.

“Of us is going to carry it?” Riley finished her thought.

“Yeah. That,” Maya couldn’t stop smiling as she lost herself in Riley’s eyes. _We are going to have a baby._

“We can take turns? I take this one, the next one is yours.”

“The next one?” Maya’s smile grew.

“I’d like a big family if that’s ok,” Riley answered, returning Maya’s smile.

“That is more than ok, Princess. You are wonderful.”

“You aren’t so bad yourself, Peaches.”

“You know, we _could_ start trying right now,” Maya gave her a suggestive glance.

“We both know it won’t work like that. _Hence_ all the clinical talk.”

“Riles, shut up and stop ruining the moment,” she said before leaning over to kiss her while her hands made quick work of Riley’s belt. 


	5. What if I mess it up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a few weeks prior to the Epilogue

Riley was sitting on the couch, her knees propped under her, as she flipped turned to the next page in magazine she was reading. She had begun bringing home parenting magazines since Maya and her had decided to start a family. Since her positive pregnancy test two days ago she was even more determined to read everything she could find cover to cover.

“I'm never going to get this right!” Maya yelled as she walked into the living room from her art studio, pant splattered all over her clothes. She went to sit next to Riley on their couch.

“Hey! Clothes!” Riley scolded.

“It's dry. I've been staring at the canvas for over two hours.”

“Is something bothering you? You usually don't get blocked like that,” Riley asked her as Maya curled into her side.

“No. Yes. Maybe,” she said, hesitant to admit what has been on her mind.

“What is it?” Riley brushed Maya’s hair away from her face so she could see her eyes.

“I've been thinking about the baby. I'm not sure if it's a good idea anymore,” Maya said weakly, not aware Riley was already pregnant. Riley was waiting until their five year wedding anniversary in a few weeks to share the news.

“Y-you’re having second thoughts?” Riley began to panic, but having years of practice, managed to keep her worry under control.

“No, it's not that.”

 _Thank goodness._ “Then what's wrong?”

“I'm scared I'm going to mess it up.”

“Mess what up, baby?” Riley asked her.

“Our kid. I'm going to mess it up.”

“Ok, that's ridiculous. You're going to be a great mom!”

“I'm sure my dad thought he was going to be a great dad…” she trailed off as tears formed in her eyes.

“You are absolutely nothing like your dad,” Riley insisted.

“I know I'm not. He's straight for one,” she joked hoping to make herself feel a little better.

“And you would _never_ abandon your family. You're the most loyal and loving person I know,” Riley told her.

“Thanks. I guess sometimes my insecurities get the better of me,” she gave Riley a weak smile.

“Is that all that's bothering you? Worrying about running out on me?” Riley tried to suppress a laugh.

“You're acting like I'm being silly,” Maya said frustratedly.

“You are being silly!” Riley exclaimed at her. “Honestly, do you ever think you would ever leave me or our child?”

“Of course not. You're my entire world, Riles. You have been since I was little. I don't even think I could survive without you.”

“Then why are you worrying?”

“I just don't want to fail at this,” Maya replied sheepishly.

“You won't. You've never failed at anything that's really mattered to you, Peaches.”

Maya tried to get closer to Riley, despite already being curled into her side. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed, “I'm scared of being a bad mom, Riley.”

Riley could feel her body shaking from tears. “Shh,” she tried to calm her. “That is nonsense. You will be an amazing mom. This kid is going to be so lucky to have you.”

“Do you mean that? Really? Not just because you love me?”

“The fact that you are worried about this proved to me just how much you are going to love this baby, Maya.”

Maya sat up, and wiped away her tears with her arm. “God, Riles, I'm such a mess sometimes.”

“I'm used to it.”

“You knew I was a mess when you married me,” Maya said.

“I knew you were a mess from the moment you crawled through my bedroom window.”

“I thought you were supposed to be making me feel better?”

“We promised to never lie to each other, Peaches.”

Maya rolled her eyes and laughed.


	6. Men of Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set the between "You're sure?" and the Epilogue
> 
> I'm on a post-story / pre-epilogue kick right now.

“Riley, calm down.” Lucas told her. He put his hand on her shoulder and he stared at her, hoping he could will her nerves away.

“How can you tell me to calm down? There is no possible way for me to be calm right now!” She pushed his hand away and turned around to face the mirror. “Why am I so freaked out right now?” Riley asked him as she looked at her reflection, gripping the vanity with both hands. “I shouldn’t be freaking out right now.”

“It’s normal. You just have cold feet, thats all.”

“I need to talk to Maya,” Riley went for the door.

Lucas grabbed her arm to stop her, “Riley, no. You know you can’t do that! It’s bad luck.”

“She’s the only one who can calm me down!” she yelled, turning on him.

“I’m going to have to do for right now,” he pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t mess up my hair,” she said with her face buried in his chest.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. You are going to look beautiful up there.”

She lifted her arms to return his embrace, “I’m glad you are here today.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Lucas pulled away. “I always knew I’d be standing up there with you on your wedding day. My younger self thought it was going to be in a much different context,” he said with a laugh, “but I’m happy with the way it turned out.”

“Today is my wedding day.”

“Just realizing that, Riley?” He laughed at her.

“No, but hearing you say it was weird.”

“Get used to it. It only gets weirder from here. In less than an hour you are going to be someone’s _wife.”_

The door opened and Riley’s mom came in to join them. “Ready to get dressed?” Topanga asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Riley said with as much confidence as she could mange.

“She is freaking out just a little,” Lucas told Topanga.

“Everything will be perfect, Riley,” her mother smiled at her.

“Your mom is right. I’ll leave you to get your dress on. Farkle and I will be up there waiting for you two,” he gave her another hug before leaving.

-

“I’m getting married,” Maya sat on the sofa staring off into space. “How did this happen?”

“Pretty sure you were the one who asked,” Farkle said as he took the seat next to her.

“I’m getting married in an hour.”

“Half an hour,” Farkle corrected her.

“I don’t get it!” she yelled.

“After your honeymoon we really need to teach you your fractions, Maya. You are starting your second year of college. I’m concerned.”

“Farkle, I’m getting married,” she turned to face him. Her face was pale, making him worry she would be sick.

“You are getting married to your best friend,” he smiled at her reassuringly.

A smile crept across her face, “I’m getting married to my best friend.”

“Your soul mate,” he added.

Her smile grew wider, “I’m getting married to my soul mate.”

“You ok now?”

Color slowly began to return to her face, “I’m getting there. I’m getting married to Riley. How did I get so lucky?”

“The universe wanted you to be happy, so one day when you were a kid they made sure you heard a voice singing through an open window. That voice taught you how to love yourself so you could accept someone loving you.”

“Wow, Farkle. That was deep, and beautiful.”

“Now, I’m going to have to rewrite my toast,” he joked.

“Thank you for being my best man… man of honor? What are we calling it again?”

“I think Riley and Lucas decided on Man of Honor, that works for me. I’m really honored to be that for you, Maya.” He pulled her into a hug.

“You were there for me when I was still hiding these feelings. You helped me accept them and gave me the courage to tell Riley how I felt. I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”

Farkle backed out of the hug, “I should go grab Isadora and your mom. You need to start getting your dress on. I’ll see you at the alter. Everything will be perfect, you’ll see.”

“Thanks, Farkle,” she smiled at him as he left.

-

“How’s Maya doing?” Lucas asked as Farkle met him in the hallway leading into the hall where everyone was waiting.

“Nervous, but I talked her down. Riley?”

“Standard freakout, but she’s ok now too.”

“They are lucky to have such good friends like us,” Farkle said, throwing his arm around Lucas.

“They are lucky to have each other,” Lucas corrected him.

“It still gets to me when you say things like that,” Farkle said giving him a smile. “I think about how far we’ve all come to get here… and with everything that happened between you and Riley, its so amazing to see how you still remained such good friends. And now here you are, Man of Honor!”

“Who am I to stand in the way of true love?” Lucas said with a smile across his face.

“Shall we, Mr. Friar?” Farkle offered his arm to Lucas.

Lucas laughed. “I still can’t believe they talked us into walking in together,” he said as he took Farkle’s arm.


	7. What's in a name? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A One Shot with TWO parts? Gasp. I guess what makes it a two-shot?
> 
> Set after "You're sure?"

Riley and Maya lay together on their dorm bed, propped up side by side against the headboard. They pushed the two twins together to form a make-shift queen. Two sets of twin sheets remained in their closet for times when the Matthews would be visiting. Maya knew exactly what would happen if Cory saw their bed that way, and unlike in Riley’s childhood bedroom, there was no where for her to run here. If she tried to escape out their dorm window she’d be met with a six story drop.

“I'm just going to take Matthews,” Maya insisted. Riley had asked her what their last name should be. She knew Riley was wanting Matthews-Hart, but Maya couldn’t figure out why she was so against it.

“No it has to reflect us both,” Riley argued.

“It will reflect us both because we _both_ will have it,” Maya countered her.

“Why can't we just do Hart-Matthews or Matthews-Hart?” Riley pouted.

“Because we aren’t. That's why.”

“What if we come up with an entirely new name?” Riley asked optimistically.

“Like that?” Maya was skeptical.

“Hatthews!”

“Honey, that sounds like some heartworm medicine you'd give to a dog.”

“What an odd thing to say.”

“I call em like I see em.”

“Matthart?”

“Please just stop.”

“No! Peaches, this is important!”

“I'll think about it, ok?”

“Good. I'm mad at you until then.” Riley crossed her arms, faking frustration.

“What? Why?” Maya asked, clearly confused.

“Because you said my name idea sounded like dog medicine.”

“It sounds sort of like Heart Chews when you say it out loud…”

“Oh,” Riley hesitated. “Fine. No dog medicine name.” She gave Maya a harsh glare, or what Riley thought was one.

“Awwww,” went Maya. “You're so cute when you're mad.”

“I'm about to get downright gorgeous if you keep making fun of me.”

“You are _always_ gorgeous.”

“Flattery will get you no where, Peaches.”

“I know something else that may make you come around,” Maya wiggled her eye brows at Riley.

Riley turned her head away, “Not going to work. I know how to resist your feminine wiles.”

“No you don’t,” Maya said as she traced invisible patterns on Riley’s inner thigh. “You are powerless against me, and you know it.”

“I-I am n-not,” the words came out in a studded.

“See, I’m already getting you going,” Maya bit down on her lower lip.

“N-not tr-true,” Riley fought hard to retain her composure as Maya’a hand drifted higher on her leg. “I-I am f-fully c-capable of re-resist-ing you.”

“You've never been capable of resisting me,” Maya leaned over and began planting kisses on Riley’s neck as her hand worked to unfasten her jeans.

“N-not fair.”

“Tell me you aren't mad at me anymore, and I'll stop,” Maya said before continuing sucking on Riley’s neck.

“D-don’t st-op. N-not mad. Please d-don't stop.”

“Promise you aren't mad at me, Riles.” Maya licked her tongue up Riley’s neck and down bit on her earlobe, causing Riley’s eyes to roll back.

“P-promise. I n-never was.”

“Now you're lying to me, Honey? What am I going to do with you?”

“W-wasn’t lying. M-mess-ing w-with you.”

“And who is the queen of messing?” Maya pulled away slightly, a huge smile on her face.

Riley’s eyes snap open and she turns to gawk at Maya. “Not fair!”

Maya grins wickedly, “It’s only not fair if I plan on not following through. But your expression is priceless.”

“You are evil,” Riley glared.

“I plan on being very, _very_ evil to you, Princess.”

“Promise?” Red pigment blushed across Riley’s face.

Maya nodded, “Now let’s get rid of these pants, shall we?”


	8. What's in a name? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two 
> 
> Set after "You're sure?"

“Riles? Wake up.” Maya shook the sleeping mass next to her. “I figured it out. Wake up,” she insisted.

“Peaches, go back to sleep. It’s too early,” Riley threw her pillow on top of her head to drown out her fiancé.

Maya pried the pillow out of Riley’s claws and tossed it onto the floor. “Don’t you want to know what our last name will be?”

“Yes… in about 4 hours. Sleeping.” She reached over and picked up the discarded pillow and cuddled into it.

“Bay Window right now,” Maya insisted.

“Suspension of disbelief that our window bench is a Bay Window ends once I pass out. Sleep now, Peaches,” she throws her hand over Maya’s face, on top of her mouth.

“Ring power.”

“Curses!” A very sleepy and disheveled Riley turns over and sits up in the bed. “You’re awful.”

“This is important,” Maya responded adamantly.

“Sleep is important,” Riley corrected her. “Sleep is the most important thing at 3 o’clock in the morning.”

“More important than me?” Maya pouted.

“You are deplorable.”

“Somebody is being a grumpy pants.”

Riley glared at her.

“Sheesh,” said Maya reacting to the look she was just given.

“Why am I awake again?”

“I figured it out. Our name!”

“I swear if you woke me up to tell me you are sticking with Matthews I’m going to be extremely angry with you, Peaches.”

“Real angry or fake angry?” Maya teased her.

“Oh, very real angry. Ice cream in the face angry.”

“It’s a good thing that isn’t what I decided on then,” she said smiling.

Riley’s mood increased dramatically, “Wait. You actually came up with something?”

“I did!” Maya was beaming at her, “and its perfect”

“Matthews-Hart?” Riley asked.

“No, Riles. It isn’t any of the ones you suggested.”

Riley frowned, “If you suggest something generic like Smith or Johnson… this has to include our _current_ names!”

“It does, sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“I was up all night thinking about why I was so against Matthews-Hart. It is both our names, it _should_ be an easy decision.”

“You’ve never made things easy.”

“I don’t want to keep Hart, Riley,” Maya admitted to her.

“That’s your name though.”

“Hart came from someone who abandoned me. Hart broke me, Riley. I have a chance to change it now. You are right, this name needs to come from both sides of our family. But Kermit Hart is not my father by anything other than biology. I want our name to be Matthews-Hunter.”

Riley’s face lit up. “Peaches, that _is_ perfect. My dad is going to flip.”

“Mine too,” Maya returned her smile. “We shouldn’t tell them.”

“Huh?” Riley’s face crinkled into confusion.

“Once we are married, they will announce us. I want that to be when he hears it. I want him to be surprised.”

“Oh both of our dads are going to be surprised. Don’t be surprised when they start cheering and try to make it all about them.”

“I’m used to them making everything about them by now,” Maya admitted.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Riley asked midst yawning.

“Yes, Princess,” Maya cupped Riley’s cheek with her hand. “You can go back to sleep now.”

“Kisses,” Riley said determined.

Maya leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss, which upon receiving Riley flopped back over and fell back asleep instantly.

 

 

 


End file.
